Gas turbine engines operate to produce mechanical work or thrust. Specifically, land-based gas turbine engines typically have a generator coupled thereto for the purposes of generating electricity. The shaft of the gas turbine engine is coupled to the generator. Mechanical energy of the shaft is used to drive a generator to supply electricity to at least a power grid. The generator is in communication with one or more elements of a power grid through a main breaker. When the main breaker is closed, electrical current can flow from the generator to the power grid when there is a demand for the electricity. The drawing of electrical current from the generator causes a load to be applied to the gas turbine. This load is essentially a resistance applied to the generator that the gas turbine must overcome to maintain an electrical output of the generator.
Increasingly, a control system is used to regulate the operation of the gas turbine engine. In operation, the control system receives a plurality of indications that communicate the current operating conditions of the gas turbine engine including pressures, temperatures, fuel flow rates, and engine frequencies. In response, the control system makes adjustments to the inputs of the gas turbine engine, thereby changing performance of the gas turbine engine based on the plurality of indications in light of look-up tables coded into the memory of the control system. Over time, this performance may fall outside a preferred operating range due to mechanical degradation of the gas turbine engine or changes in operational conditions such as ambient temperature or fuel constituents. For instance, the gas turbine engine may start operating beyond regulated emissions limits. As such, multiple manual tunings are required to update the control system. Manual-tuning is labor intensive and can create business-related inefficiencies, such as extended down-time of the gas turbine engine and operator error in the course of tuning. In addition, because there are specific windows of time where manual tuning may not be available (e.g., high dynamics events), but where performing a tuning operation would be beneficial to protect against potential damage to hardware, automatically tuning during these windows captures the benefits typically missed when manual tuning is used.